User blog:CrimsonStarFallen/Jack of All Trades but in Portuguese: Chapter 2
Capitulo Original ---- Anos se passaram. Lâminas se chocaram. Xander, com 6 anos de idade, carregando uma grande espada, lançou um ataque a Jack, este que carregava uma katana. A este ponto, Jack tinha 18 anos. Com uma espada que era grande de mais em quase todos os aspectos, Xander atacou Jack, que bloqueou cade golpe agressivo. "Você esta mirando na minha espada, não a mim." Xander fez um ataque por cima, Jack deixou raspar pela borda de sua lâmina, escorregando fora, o impulso mandando Xander para frente, dando Jack a chance de fazer um corte sobre o seu ombro. Com sua katana arrancando pedaços de sua carne fora, a grama foi suja por um pequeno jato de sangue, fazendo Xander ficar de joelhos por um momento. Sendo jovem e inexperiente, ele começa a hiperventilar, com o ferimento derramando sangue. "Qualé, uma farsa como essa não vai-" De repente, enquanto Jack limpava o sangue de sua lâmina e esta expondo o blefe, Xander avançou contra ele, espada em mão e ferimento completamente curado, lançou uma serie de ataques rápidos a Jack, que foi pego de surpresa. Jack, despreparado, com apenas uma mão no punho da espada, moveu sua lâmina para se defender to primeiro ataque. As lâminas se encontram e são defletidas, Xander novamente atacando, desta vez com mais ferocidade e velocidade, mirando no peito de Jack. Jack é forçado a agarrar a lâmina de sua katana para fazer um rápido contra-ataque. Foi neste momento que Xander também agarrou a lâmina da katana pela parte cega, usando sua mão livre, deixando Jack indefeso. Xander acerta Jack no ombro, ossos quebrando abaixo do peso da espada, carne, artérias e músculo sendo cortados e arrancados para fora. Apesar da cena ser brutal, Xander estava acostumado com violência excessiva a este ponto, então sua repulsão foi facilmente esmagada pela felicidade de ter acertado seu primeiro ataque. "EU CONSEGUI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Xander puxou sua espada fora dos ombros de Jack, e começou a pular de felicidade, pois esse foi o primeiro ataque que ele acertou em alguém. Jack da um sorriso de aprovação, e então deixa o seu ombro se reparar... contudo, enquanto o seu ferimento se fechava e varias partes arrancadas retornam ao ombro, Natasha estava lá, encarando Jack com um olhar furioso. Ele então falou palavras assustadoras, não pelo oque elas eram, mas pela fúria imensa contida nelas. "Então... eu vejo que agente precisa conversar." Jack, sabendo muito bem oque ele vai receber, embainha sua katana e segue sua mãe ao porão, passando pela tranca à prova de som, onde ele é esmagado contra a parede de concreto com força o suficiente para o reforço de magica nela quebrar. Ele é então agarrado pelo pescoço e é forçado a encarar sua mãe livida. "Oque... diabos eu acabei de ver?" "Bem... sabe aquela tranca à prova de som, à prova de crianças que você pois nesse lugar para eu manter meu treino um segredo?" "..." "Acontece que, ouvindo como ele funciona, e cuidadosamente mexendo com os componentes externos usando mana, ele abriu a tranca, e acabou dando uma olhada, achou super bacana, e então acabou me atormentando pra falar como fazia aquelas coisas e tudo mais." Natasha larga Jack, deixando ele cair no chão. Ela suspira profundamente. "Quando foi que isso aconteceu?" "Ao redor de uma semana atrás, quando você pois ambos de nós na semana infernal. Em retrospectiva, a falta de sono provavelmente explica como eu não notei isso tudo." "...Certo... como eu vou explicar isso pro seu pai..." Jack se levanta, coloca sua katana na parede, e anda até Xander, que estava espiando através da porta. Ele se agacha até o tamanho de Xander e põem sua mão do ombro de Xander. "Não sei se você sabe disso, mas, não importa a situação, você não é uma criança normal, muito para o desânimo de Mãe e Pai." Xander, na revelação, fica confuso por um momento. "...Mas, só porque você não é normal, não te faz especial. Só ter poderes... a habilidade de fazer muitas coisas, boas ou destrutivas... isso não faz o que você é. Você é a pessoa que você é." Jack coloca seu dedo no peito de Xander. "De fato, quem você é como uma pessoa define o quão forte sua magica é. Então, você devia crescer lá, o mesmo tanto que você cresce com seus poderes." Enquanto Jack levantou para sair e deixar sua mãe lidar com a situação... Xander deixou essas palavras afundar em sua mente. Ele nunca esqueceu elas, ou qualquer coisa que ele foi ensinado. Category:Blog posts